In an Internet Protocol (IP) communications network, any of a plurality of communications devices may be configured to send data to and receive data from other communications devices. Users of the communications devices, network administrators, and/or third parties may desire to record the data communicated to and/or from a particular communications device. Currently, networks are configured to provide a recorder to passively record communications sent to and from a particular communications device. While such a solution may accommodate recording needs for a small number of communications devices, a single recorder can become overloaded when recording is desired for numerous communications devices.
Some networks utilize multiple recorders, where each recorder is dedicated to a subset of the communications devices. While this solution can alleviate some of the problems of recorder overload, this solution, however, typically results in certain recorders being overused, while others become under-utilized.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.